disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hook Foot
Hook Foot is a recurring character in Tangled: The Series. He is the younger brother of Hook Hand. Background Hook Foot is a new addition to the plethora of Pub Thugs who enjoy spending their time in the Snuggly Duckling. He replaces his brother at the pub while the former is away touring the world as a professional pianist. Much like Hook Hand, Hook Foot gets his name because he has a hook for a foot. Role in the series Season one Hook Foot debut was in "What the Hair?!" when Eugene came to the Snuggly Duckling, and realized that Hook Hand wasn't around, only to be told he was away touring the world. Hook Foot would go on to make several minor appearances alongside the other Pub Thugs, though he appeared, alone, as a contestant in "Challenge of the Brave". He was present at the opening of Attila's new bakery in "One Angry Princess". He and Vladimir tried to help promote the new bakery by threatening villagers, though this was made difficult by roaming guards. In "Big Brothers of Corona", Eugene and Lance were tasked to watch over two little thieves nicknamed Angry and Red. When they failed at their first attempt to get through to them, they brought them to see Hook Foot, hoping he could scare some sense into them, which ultimately backfired. The girls broke lose and tormented Hook Foot by stealing his hook foot. He played a large role in "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth", where he and the other thugs were trapped in the Snuggly Duckling by the spirit of the pub's original owner, Ruth. It is eventually revealed that Ruth dreamed of becoming a professional singer, but instead garnered a reputation of being a brute, which was a result of baseless rumors. Hook Foot and Big Nose were amongst the misinformed thugs. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", Hook Foot joined Eugene, Cassandra and the other thugs in breaking Rapunzel out of Corona Castle's tower, against King Frederic's orders. He later joined the assault against Varian after the latter had kidnapped Queen Arianna. Season two Hook Foot was the only Pug Thug to intentionally accompany Rapunzel on her journey—joining the princess, Cassandra, Eugene, and Lance. Shorty, however, managed to stowaway in the caravan's food compartment. At one point, the group is caught in a storm at sea. They're eventually shipwrecked on a remote island, where Hook Foot meets a mermaid named Seraphina. Seraphina uses Hook Foot to unknowingly hide an artifact she stole, but as the two spend more time together, Seraphina genuinely starts to fall for him. Hook Foot does the same and looks to Rapunzel and Eugene for dating advice. He nevertheless finds that Seraphina loves him just the way he is. Unfortunately, the underwater authorities arrive to arrest Seraphina. Hook Foot's friends fend off the Warriors, while Hook Foot tries to protect Seraphina. They are eventually overpowered, prompting Seraphina to sacrifice her freedom for the safety of Hook Foot and his friends. This leaves Hook Foot devastated. As Hook Foot sits along the beach mourning for his loss, he finds countless amounts of mermaid tear crystals washed up on the shore, confirming that Seraphina mourns for him just as much. When Rapunzel comes across the Idol of Vershaftsbezeigungengien (which creates the illusion of someone or something that brings its user happiness) Hook Foot uses it to create an illusion of Seraphina. He left the group in "The Brothers Hook" after being reunited with his brother, Hook Hand. Trivia *Despite his recurring role in the series, Hook Foot did not appear in Tangled: Before Ever After. *Neither he nor Lance have ever seen a gopher in their lives. *Hook Foot is left handed. Gallery What the Hair 20.jpg One Angry Princess 17.png Big Brothers of Corona 60.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-3.png The Way of the Willow 39.jpeg Queen for a Day 59.jpg Queen for a Day 67.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 66.png Secret of the Sun Drop 67.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 52.jpeg|"I FELL OUT OF A TOWER!!!!" Beyond the Corona Walls 53.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 3.png Beyond the Corona Walls 8.png Beyond the Corona Walls 37.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 41.png Beyond the Corona Walls 43.png The Return of Quaid 5.png The Return of Quaid 7.png The Return of Quaid 8.png Freebird 8.jpg Freebird 20.jpg King Pascal 24.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot 7.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot 2.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot 5.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (12).jpg The Vodnik Leader Attacks.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (13).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (6).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (10).jpg Happiness Is... (1).jpg Happiness Is... (3).jpg Happiness Is... (19).jpg Happiness Is... (20).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (5).jpg The Brothers Hook (2).jpg The Brothers Hook (5).jpg Freebird concept 1.png|Bird form concept Category:Tangled characters Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Birds Category:Lovers Category:Nephews Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Dancers